A Modern Day Tragedy
by I.am.Sase
Summary: The classic story of Romeo and Juliet set in modernday at two rival summer camps. I'm following the original plotline as close as I can, so don't expect a happy ending. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Two summer camps, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona Valley, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil pranks and brawls makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their co-camper's strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their co-camper's rage,  
Which, but their friend's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

* * *

Chapter 1

_Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,  
By thee, Camp Capulet, and Mount Montague,  
Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets,  
And made Verona Valley's ancient citizens  
Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments,  
To wield old partisans, in hands as old,  
Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate:  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
Your camps shall pay the forfeit of the peace._

The two junior camp counselors from Mount Montague had driven into town to pick up some last minute supplies for the annual summer kick-off celebration.

"I guarantee we are gonna have a better kick-off party than those losers over at that stupid Camp Capulet. I really can't stand them." said Sam as he checked the list of items they were supposed to be getting.

"Of course we are, though I heard they've got some new hotties working over there this year" replied Greg raising his eyebrows as he grabbed a bag of cheese puffs off the shelf, swiveled on his heel, and threw them in the shopping cart like he was shooting a basketball goal.

"Yeah, but they must be pretty dumb if they chose to work at that dump. Hey, look! It's a couple of the Camp Wussy boy now!" Sam said as he pointed towards the front door of the store.

Greg looked over the shelf to see and upon spotting the Montague counselors said "Yeah, that's that kid Abe who got caught sneaking out of our camp after they sunk our canoes last year and I think the other guy's name is Balt or something like that. What losers."

As Abe and Balty grabbed a shopping cart, and turned to come down the aisle where the Capulet counselors where Sam and Greg were standing, they both puffed up their chest and stood taller and turned to pretend they were looking at items nearby but Sam slowly lifted up his hand and used his middle finger to scratch his head as they came closer.

"Hey jerk! Did you just flick us off?" said Abe as he got up in Sam's face, his veins popping out on his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid" growled Sam, puffing his chest up. "You didn't see me flicking anybody off, did you, Greg?" he asked.

"I didn't see, but I don't see why that should be a problem." replied Greg. "They deserve much worse than that."

Balt reared up next to his co-counselor and got in Greg's face. "Hey! What's your problem, man?" he shouted, spit flying from his mouth. The shop owner looked up at this disturbance.

"You wanna know what my problem is? You and every one at Camp Capulet!" spat Greg as he shoved Balt into the chip display as all hell broke loose.

The four boys began swinging, knocking over displays and shelves in the process. The man behind the counter reached for his gun that he kept hidden below. At just that moment the town's sheriff walked in the front door.

* * *

This first chapter is a little wishy washy but, like I said, I'm trying to follow the original plotline and this is sort of how it starts so please don't judge until you've read a little farther. I promise it gets better :)


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to see that people are actually reading this but, sadly, I've only gotten one review (thank you BeastlyNerd).

I know that the first chapter didn't have much to it but now I'm getting into the actual story and more familiar charecters so hopefully everyone will like this chapter better. I've tried to modernize the charecters names so that they don't seem so out of place but I've decided to leave the star couple's names alone. So on with the show!

And of course, William Shakespear owns Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

_Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

The cops had escorted each of the boys back to their respective camps with a warning to each of the camp's director's that if there should be any reports of trouble the camps would be shut down and the perpetrators arrested. He had stated that he was only letting them off the hook this time because the campers would be arriving soon.

After the sheriff left and the other two boys had been sent off with extra chores the director asked Ben to stay so that he could speak with him. Ben was one of the senior counselor's at Mount Montague and had been attending the camp every summer since he was small. Over time he had become close with the director and viewed him as extended family.

"Have you seen Romeo today Ben?" asked the director running a hand through his thinning hair. "He has seemed very troubled ever since he arrived a few days ago. I'm worried about him. I'm glad he wasn't around for any of this, because he already seems to have a lot on his mind."

"I saw him head out early this morning. I think he may be down by the lake checking all of the water sports equipment. I'll head down there and check on him, though." Ben said as he grabbed an arm load of the new live vests they had ordered, which had just arrived. "I'll take these down there, too."

"Thanks Ben. Oh, and try to spread the word about the Sheriff's warning. I'm planning to go over it at the meeting tonight but I want to make sure everyone is aware as soon as possible." Said the director, wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure, no problem" Ben called over his shoulder as he walked out the door and down the trail to the lake. He wondered, as he walked, over how strangely his cousin Romeo had been acting ever since they had arrived. Usually they were both so excited about the beginning of camp. They had been coming here every year since they were just kids and had jumped at the opportunity to be junior counselors and then camp counselors as soon as they had been old enough. This year however, his cousin had been distant and quiet. Ben was beginning to worry how Romeo would be able to handle the children when they arrived if he was still in his current state of mind.

As Ben walked out of the woods he spotted Romeo standing by the edge of the lake skipping stones across the glassy surface of the water, his hair shining a dark gold in the morning sun. "Good morning, cous!" he shouted as he dumped his arm load of life vests in a pile by the rack of rowing oars.

"Is it really still morning? This day is really dragging." Romeo replied in a flat voice that worried Ben even more.

"Look man, what's going on with you? You've been acting all mopey these past few days. Usually you are thrilled about the beginning of the camp season, but I haven't seen you smile once since we've been here. What's the deal?" asked Ben as he sat down on one of the big logs that lined the lake's edge and motioned for Romeo to sit as well.

Romeo walked over to sit down placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands so that Ben couldn't see his face any more. "Don't laugh at me but I really thought that it was going to finally happen for me and Rosie this year. I'd been so looking forward to seeing her here and telling her how I've had a crush on her all these years. I was gonna finally make my move, man! And now she's decided not to come back! It's like all my plans and dreams for this summer are just gone and I don't know what I want to do anymore. I'm not sure I even have the heart to stick around."

"Seriously man? That's what's got you all upset? A girl!" Ben said slapping his knee. He figured that was an easy fix. "Man, there's gonna be plenty of hot girl's around, we've got all summer! Cheer up dude!" he said clapping Romeo on the back.

"Where's the hot girl's? All I see is you're ugly mugs!" said Mark as he came up behind the two cousins. Mark was a very good friend of them both, who ran tours at the whitewater rafting company nearby. Mark and Romeo had been best friends since they were little kids. He loved the outdoors and had always heard about how great Romeo and Ben's summers were in Verona Valley. He had jumped at the adventurous opportunity to work nearby while still avoiding the infamous drama between the rival camps. Now he took the older groups of kids from all of the nearby camps on rafting expeditions.

"Romeo's in a funk about some girl and I'm trying to cheer him up by getting him excited about all the chicks that'll be around this summer." said Ben stretching his arms over his head.

"Ahh, well we could start the summer off right by heading to a party tonight that I know about. There's sure to be plenty of hot girl's from around the area there." Mark suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Ben perked up. "What party?"

"Well, it's the Camp Capulet summer kick-off party, but lots of kids from town are going to be there, too." He said as he plopped down on the ground and leaned his head back against the log with his eyes closed, basking in the sun. Oblivious to the shocked looks that Ben and Romeo were directing his way. After a full minute had passed he peeked one eye open to check and see if they were still there and saw both of them still sitting in the same spots staring at him with their jaws hanging open. "Did I mention it's a costume party? We can get you both masks so no one from their camp will know that it's even you."

"That seems like a bad idea." Romeo said shaking his head.

"I don't know… That actually sounds like it might be fun. Being in the middle of their camp and they don't even know it. Come on Romeo! Let do it!" Ben said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Romeo looked back and forth between the two people that he cared and trusted the most. "Alright, but I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

So I still only have the one review even though I can see that people are reading. Please leave me a review when you read so that I have an idea whether or not you're liking it. I'll try to take any constructive criticism with dignity, too!

Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet. They belong to William Shakespear.

And I don't own the Joker or Batman either. (You'll see)

* * *

_I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly._

Juliet had been carrying armfuls supplies from the front office, where they had been delivered, to each of the cabin's of Camp Capulet all morning. She had just decided to take a break on one of the benches, placed along the trailhead near the office, when the camp director came outside and spotted her. The director had a big smile plastered across her face as she sat down next to Juliet, angling herself so that she could face her.

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're about to ask me to do something that I'm not going to like?" Juliet asked raising her eye brows as she held a cold bottle of water to her neck. "Oh, wait maybe it's because I've been your workhorse all morning." She glanced down at her watch. "_AND_ afternoon… or maybe it's because you've got a creepy 'Joker from Batman' thing going on right now." She said trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

It was Juliet's first year ever coming to Camp Capulet but her and the director, Nora, who was only 11 years her senior, had bonded like sisters as soon as she arrived.

Normally Juliet was forced to spend her summers close to home helping her father, who was a Pastor, with running the church camps every year. She suspected it was so that her parents could keep a close eye on her as well. She understood that it was because they were simply being overprotective and she was their only child.

This summer she had put her foot down, declaring that she was going to have at least one fun summer to do what she wanted before high school was over. That was when her Aunt suggested that she come to Camp Capulet with her cousin, Tyler, to be a counselor. It had sounded like another summer filled with work but Tyler assured her that it was going to be a blast.

She had been right about the work part so far. However, she couldn't argue that this place was beautiful and that she felt a freedom that she hadn't before. That was enough for now.

"I just met with someone who is interested in investing in the camp!" Nora squealed. "Just imagine all the improvements we could make!" She said, practically bouncing up and down.

Juliet laughed. "That's great Nora!" She hadn't seen the director so happy since she had met her. "Was it the guy with the shiny BMW that I up front earlier?" She said remembering a guy, looking to be in his late twenties, who was wearing designer label from head to toe and was watching her while she had unloaded some supplies. It had made her uncomfortable.

"So, you noticed him? That's good, because he noticed you, too."

"How could I miss him, he stuck out like a sore thumb? And what do you mean 'good'?" Juliet said while shaking her head and feeling very confused.

"I mean he was asking about you and I invited him to the party tonight. So… I was hoping that you would make sure he enjoyed himself." The director shifted her gaze to the ground.

She didn't notice that Juliet was staring at her slack-jawed. When there was no response she looked back up at a Juliet and saw her stunned expression.

"Oh! I don't mean like that! I just want you to be nice and show him around. Make sure there's no trouble while he's here. Of course it wouldn't hurt for you to flirt with him a little. And he is, totally, eligible bachelor material after all. You can manage a little innocent flirting to fan his ego, right?"

Juliet nodded her head and swallowed. "Sure" she whispered.

Nora stood up and brushed off the back of her shorts. "Good, that way, if there WAS any trouble, he might be distracted… or occupied enough that he wouldn't notice. It would be awful for us to lose this opportunity because our investor is feeling rejected. We all need to do our best to help out around here." She winked at Juliet and then walked away back towards the office.

Juliet just sat there trying to process what had just happened. She hadn't expected such a request to be made of her and started to doubt whether she had made the right decision about coming here. But she knew that she didn't want to go running home and prove her parents right by showing them that she couldn't even handle being away for a week by herself.

It wasn't like Nora was trying to marry her off to this guy. "A little innocent flirting" she had said. That couldn't hurt. Especially if it meant money for improvements to this camp, that so many people loved. She took a long swallow of her water, then stood up and headed down the path towards her cabin to take a shower and figure out what would be appropriate to wear to the party tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my shortest chapter so far but it was really tricky trying to figure out how to translate Mercutio's monologue into something that made sense. Also, I've realized that it's much easier for me to write for the female charecters than for the males.

Read, enjoy, and please review-I've only had 2 so far! Not good.

And of course William Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

_I fear, too early: for my mind misgives__  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
Of a despised life closed in my breast  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death._

Romeo, Ben, Mark and a few other boys from the Montague camp arrive in the parking area of Camp Capulet. They all put on their masks and pile out of Mark's van. They figured that it might be a little obvious if they had taken the van from the camp with Mount Montague written across the side.

All of the boys from the Montague camp had chosen masks and costumes that would hide their identity. Mark was the only one who would be somewhat recognizable. He had chosen to go as the King of Versailles complete with powdered wig. Ben was dressed as Batman, and Romeo had found a knight's outfit at the costume store that had fit him perfectly.

Ben pulls out a flask takes a long swig and passes it around. When it reaches Romeo he tries to pass without taking any. Ben notices and asks Romeo "What's wrong now? I thought you were going to try to lighten up and have a good time."

"I just can't." Romeo replied. "I was tired earlier and ended up taking a nap. While I was asleep I had a dream that something terrible would come from us being here tonight."

"I see you've been visited by the dream fairy…" Mark taunted. "She came whispering things to you while you slept? This tiny little Tinkerbell, who rides around in her miniature carriage each night bringing dreams of candy to children, love to lovers, of money to lawyers, and fame to fame whores. She rides over girls lips, and they immediately dream of kisses." He said raising his eye brows with a sly grin. "Sometimes she tickles a priest's nose and he dreams of a large donation." He said, rubbing his fingers and thumb together. But his eyes had become unfocused. "Sometimes she rides over a soldier's neck, and he dreams of cutting the throats of foreign enemies in battle." He said with a sneer. "She is the bitch who gives dreams of young girls to grown men… and false sex dreams to girls too young, and teaches them how to hold a lover. She's the one-" His had turned angry and his hands were balled into fists.

"Mark! Calm down. You're talking about nothing at all." Said Romeo, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark shook his head and focused on Romeo standing in front of him. "You're right." He looks over at Ben and points at the flask. "What's in that thing, man? Whew!"

Ben just shakes his head, takes another swig, and hands it to Romeo. "Come on cous, let's go have some fun."

Romeo takes it, looks up at the stars in the night sky. They shine so clear out here, away from the city lights. "I've got a bad feeling about this" he says and then tips the flask back letting it burn down his throat. A superficial warmth spreads through him and he tosses the empty flask into the van.

They adjust their masks and costumes, and then start down the trail following the sound of music towards the Camp Capulet mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I do apologize to those who have followed my story for this update taking so long. It's been a crazy few weeks and I haven't had a free second to do much but here's the next chapter and I've already started the next one so it shouldn't be far behind.

As always, I do not own Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

_Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day  
That I have worn a visor and could tell  
A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,  
Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:  
You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play.  
A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls._

_More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up,  
And quench the fire, the room is grown too hot._

Juliet stood in the supply room of the mess hall unpackaging paper plates and plastic utensils and cups and placing them in a box to carry to the main hall where the summer kick off masquerade party was in full swing. She blew out a frustrated breath as she bent to pick up another pack of plates from the bottom shelf because she had to readjust the skin tight super short dress that Nora had brought for her to wear as part of her costume tonight for the hundredth time. It was infuriating.

Originally she had planned to go to the party as Lady Guinevere and had brought her old prom dress along with her for the occasion. She had actually been excited for an excuse to wear the long royal blue satin ball gown again. But Nora insisted that it was going to be too hot to wear and had given her a tight short red dress tube dress to wear instead and suggested she go as Jessica Rabbit. She then insisted on helping Juliet with her hair and makeup which meant that she now had nearly a pound of eyeliner, mascara, and super bright red lipstick. And her hair was parted severely to the side and covering one side of her face 'a la Jessica Rabbit'.

She suspected that this sudden costume makeover had more to do with the investor than it did with Nora's concern over her comfort. She was, however, ready to admit that Nora had probably been right about the dress being too hot because she was already sweating like crazy in the heavy summer humidity that still hung in the night air. The hair however was driving her crazy because it obscured her vision and she was sure that the makeup was going to melt and run down her face soon. She finished packing the last of the items into the large box and picked it up. It wasn't too heavy but it was definitely cumbersome and the four inch heels that Nora had brought her to complete the outfit were not helping make this task any easier. She used her hip to shut the door and made her way towards the sound of music along the dimly outdoor path while concentrating on not tripping or twisting her ankle on anything along the way.

Romeo had chosen the Knight costume from the shop because there hadn't been a lot of choices at the last minute and he needed something that would mask his identity. At the time it seemed the perfect choice but the helmet was bulky and hard to see through. He kept bumping into people that he couldn't see through his, now nonexistent, peripheral vision. But these weren't the worst features of this costume. It was HOT. The long sleeves of fake chainmail and chest plates, long pants and above all else the helmet made him feel like he was broiling alive inside of this costume.

The combination of the liquor that he had drank with his friends, who had scattered in different directions to mingle, combined with the stifling costume were making him feel like he was going to fall over and pass out soon. He had to get out of here. He bumped his way through the crowd towards the back wall where he spotted a table full of refreshments and snacks. The sweat rolled down his brow and stung his eyes. He pulled off the helmet, no longer caring if he was recognized, and grabbed a stack of napkins. He quickly mopped his face and the back of his neck with them. It was then that he spotted the exit door near him along the back wall. His head was spinning from the mixture of alcohol, heat, and strobe lights. He opened the door and slipped through.

The door brought him into a dark hallway. There was a door on the right that looked to be a supply closet, a door on the left that led to a food prep area but straight ahead was the door he was looking for, lit with a large red sign above it, which led outside. He sprinted down the short hall, threw the door open, took a step forward and got a face full of paper plates.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for the big moment. Hope I did it justice! Enjoy and please review. Seriously, review!

As always, I do not own Romeo and Juliet

* * *

_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

Juliet stood at the top of the narrow wooden stairs leading to the back door of the main hall. She was attempting to balance the box of paper products on her left arm while feeling for the door knob with her right hand when the door suddenly burst open and someone came barreling right into her. She wobbled backwards and began to take a step back in the ridiculously unstable shoes and realized instantly that there was nothing there to step on. As she began to teeter backwards, towards the stairs that she had just come up, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back upright. The box tumbled down the stairs into the dirt covering the ground nearby with the white paper products. Juliet's eyes followed the items as they tumbled and realized that she had just managed to escape going down with them because of the person who had caught her. The person that still had his arms wrapped around her waist even though the last napkin had now fluttered to the ground. She looked up at her savior who held her tight against his body and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

She saw the entire world in his eyes. The deep blue of the ocean and the sparkle of the stars in the sky couldn't compare with his eyes. The Greek gods of ancient roman myths couldn't dare to compete with exquisite lines of his face. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing here in the arms of this beautiful stranger, staring at him, but she was vaguely aware that he was staring back at her and she began to become slightly self-conscious. She tried to take a step back but his arms didn't release her right away and she couldn't bring herself to mind at all.

* * *

As Romeo had made his escape from the stifling party he had gotten the briefest glimpse of a pair of ridiculously long sculpted legs ending in a pair of equally ridiculous looking high heels before barreling into the person, who was otherwise obscured by the overfilled box of paper products, that those legs belonged to. It only took him a fraction of a second to realize that he was standing at the top of a flight of wooden stairs and that the owner of these gorgeous legs was now about to take a backwards dive down those stairs. He reached past the box knocking it out of the way and wrapped his arms around a slim waist, pulling the victim of his previous carelessness towards him.

As he looked down at the girl in his arms time suddenly slowed down to a crawl. She had full luscious lips accentuated with a crimson stain that made him want to lean in and kiss them. Skin so smooth that he couldn't even begin to imagine how soft it could feel. And her hair looked like spun silk flowing in waves around her. He had never in his life seen a person who had captured the word 'stunning' more that the person who he currently had in his arms. He watched, enthralled, as the emotions played across her face as she watched the items fall to the ground beneath her and realized that she was safe. But as her long lashes swept upward to reveal the eyes, shaded beneath them, he was sure that his heart stopped. They shone from within as if she had captured the essence of heaven and was releasing it out from within through her eyes. He was immediately convinced of two inarguable truths. One was that he was looking into the face of an angel. The other was that he had never felt true love until this moment.

The angel stared unblinking up at him for an undisceranable about of time before a streak of blush suddenly painted itself across her cheeks and she began to try and pull away. He knew that she was no longer in danger of falling and that he should relinquish his hold on her but his greedy arms wouldn't cooperate with his brains reasoning.

It slowly dawned on Romeo that he had almost caused this beautiful Adonis to crash down the stairs, had made a horrible mess out of the items that she had been carrying, and was now practically assaulting her by not letting go when she had tried to disentangle herself from his arms which were still wrapped around her. He painfully forced himself to release her and take a step back.

"I'm sorry" Romeo said in a husky voice before clearing his throat and regaining some composure.

It took Juliet a moment to realize why he was apologizing and then another to find her voice. It was breathier than she had intended "It's alright, thank you for catching me" she said and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Of course, but I'm sorry for causing you to almost fall in the first place and for making this mess. Please let me help." He said, eager to redeem himself, as he bounded down the stairs and snatched up the empty box.

Juliet followed him down the stairs as quickly as she could but he suddenly spun around, clearly not expecting her to follow, and she plowed into his chest again. As the pair found themselves in the same position as before the atmosphere around them shifted. They both found each other's presence equally intoxicating. No long able to hold back, Romeo's left arm snaked back around Juliet's waist pressing his palm into her lower back causing her to pitch towards him as his right hand reached up to cup her cheek. Juliet's arms climbed up Romeo's torso, her left hand resting against his chest while the other continued around his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair that had curled up along the back. They stared into each other eyes until the last second when they could no longer bare to keep their lips from claiming each other. As they kissed the world tilted around them and felt as though they were floating in space, no longer tethered to the world around them. When they finally had to come up for air they stared lovingly into each other's eyes with huge grins plastered across both of their faces.

The perfection of the moment was suddenly shattered when a voice came from inside. "Juliet! Where is that girl! Juliet?" It was Nora coming to find out what was taking her so long to get back with the items that were now covering the ground around them. "Who left that door open? Juliet!" They could hear her steps clicking down the hallway at a rapid pace. Juliet untangled herself and took a quick step away from Romeo just as Nora came tearing through the door and onto the small porch.


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. What can I say, life happens. In the meantime thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep doing so :)

This chapter is short but it's necessary so here we go.

AND... I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_  
_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_  
_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_  
_That I must love a loathed enemy._

"What the hell Juliet?" Nora said as she took in the mess. Her eyes raking across the ground and stopping on Romeo. She suddenly gasped as she took in his face. "Get inside now Juliet! Our investor is looking bored and you're supposed to be making sure he's happy, I'll send some of the boys out to clean this trash up." She looked directly at Romeo as she said the last part. Juliet made her way quietly up the stairs and followed Nora back inside but turned and smiled at Romeo just before disappearing inside.

Nora slammed the door closed behind them making sure that the lock clicked. She turned to Juliet with a frantic look on her face. "Are you okay? Did he try to do something to you? What was he saying to you? Are you hurt?" Nora began firing off one question after another as she fluttered her hands around Juliet's face.

"What?" Juliet asked confused by Nora's reaction. "I almost fell on the stairs and he was helping me. He wasn't trying to hurt me." She said as she reached out and placed her hand over Nora's trying to calm her down. Juliet had a sinking feeling that she shouldn't tell Nora that she was enamored with the boy that was now left standing outside alone. Even at this very moment every fiber in her body was willing her to bolt back out the door and into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry Juliet. I didn't prepare you correctly for this. That boy out there is named Romeo" The name washed over Juliet as she heard it and echoed through her mind as Nora continued. "He's a councilor from Mount Montague. As a matter of fact, he's one of the most active members in the rivalry between our camps. I'm sure your cousin, Tyler, and the other counselor have told you about the terrible things he's done to us. Now that you know what he looks like please be more careful to stay away from him. You can't trust any of those Montague boys. Consider him very, very dangerous."

As Nora's words washed over Juliet as she leaned back against the wall of the hallway, and finally let it sink in. She was so confused, and torn. She couldn't reconcile the beautiful boy she had just met outside, who had been so kind, with the stories that she had heard from Tyler over the years. It wasn't possible. But even if it was, it didn't change the way she felt drawn to him. It was too much to take in. Without realizing it she had sunken down the wall and was sitting on the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you. That was probably a shock and this has been too much for one night. I'm going to call one of the boys to escort you back to your cabin to rest." Nora said as she helped Juliet back to her feet and steered her towards the thrumming sound of music. "But first, come say good night to the investor."

* * *

Romeo stared after the girls as the door slammed shut behind them. "Juliet" He let the name roll off his tongue, savoring the way that it sounded. How could he have not realized that she must have worked here until that awful witch Nora had come out looking for her. He supposed that Nora was probably filling Juliet's head with all kinds of terrible things about him. She may never look at him, as she had been before, again. He wished that he had never partaken in any of those stupid pranks, if only because he didn't want Juliet to think him unworthy of her presence.

He knew that in a matter of minutes Nora would spread the word of his presence and people would be coming out looking for him and a fight would mostly likely ensue. He should probably find his friends and leave but he didn't feel like explaining what had happened or risk them wanting to challenge these boys to a fight. What he really wanted at this moment was to see Juliet's face again. He already craved her presence. For someone he had only just met, she had quite suddenly consumed him completely. He turned and ran into the tree line just moments before the sound of angry voices and footsteps came rushing around the sides of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

So I realize that this update took me forever. I could list all of the reasons that I've been so busy but if I did then I wouldn't have time to actually post the update.

Super big THANK YOU to those who have read my story all the way through and who have reviewed. For those of you who don't know, reviews really do make a big difference. It was a review from telling me to hurry up that got me to stop slacking so thanks for that :)

I really hope that people are enjoying this little story. So on with the show!

And of course, as everyone know, Romeo and Juliet belong to Shakespeare

* * *

_Can I go forward when my heart is here?_

_Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out._

Romeo had just found a place to hide in the woods outside the Camp Capulet's main hall, waiting for another glimpse of Juliet, when the Capulet boys came running around the sides and out the back door of the building. They looked like they were ready for a fight with their faces contorted in anger and their fists balled up ready to lay into someone. Into him. "Romeo, you're all ours tonight! Trespassing on our turf, now you gotta pay the consequences!" one of them shouted before instructing the others to spread out and look for him. Romeo retreated farther back into the woods where they would have to spread out thinner and then hid until the two young boys checking the area he was in passed. He then doubled back towards the main hall just in time to see Juliet being escorted out by, none other than, Tyler.

Romeo cringed at seeing one of his biggest rivals with his arm around Juliet's slim shoulders. However, he noticed that she seemed comfortable there. He began to worry about what that could mean. Could they be a couple? He couldn't stand the thought. He had to get closer so that he could hear what was being said. Maintaining enough distance behind them as to not be detected, he crept silently closer behind them so that he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I can't believe that scumbag tried to attack you back there!" growled Tyler tightening his arm protectively around Juliet's shoulders. He was tense and ready for a fight.

"He didn't try to do anything, he just tried to help me when I tripped…" Juliet said and then bit her lip knowing that she couldn't explain what had really happened and tired after trying to reason with Nora and putting up with the obnoxious investor's advances. She was just ready to change out of the tight dress and heels that she had been wrangled in to wearing. She needed some time to relax a little. Her head was still spinning slightly from her encounter with Romeo and she needed some peace and quiet to process her thoughts, but Tyler was on a role with his anti-Romeo tirade.

"He's got a lot of nerve thinking that he could show up here like that! How dare he set foot here! He was probably planning some kind of scheme to destroy some of our property! He better not have been planning to use you to attack us! When I find him I'm going to destroy him!" on and on he went until Juliet couldn't take it anymore.

"Tyler please, my head hurts. Can you please just take me back to my cabin? I don't want to talk about it anymore." She begged.

Softening Tyler looked down at her. "I'm sorry Juliet. I just can't bear the thought of that scum trying to hurt my favorite sweet innocent little cousin" he teased her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

At this point Romeo was a jumble of emotions. He was happy that Juliet had tried to defend him and pissed at Tyler for saying such horrible things about him to her. He was somewhat shocked that Tyler could assume that he would ever hurt her. He knew that he would never hurt her and would never let anyone else hurt her for that matter! Even if she didn't want him the way he wanted her, he still felt like he needed to look out for her well being. He was surprised at himself for feeling that way because he had just met her for only a few precious moments. He had felt jealous seeing Tyler with his arm around her but was now both nervous and elated that they were just cousins.

"Come on, let's go" Tyler said pulling Juliet along down one of the trails that led through the forest. Romeo tailed them in hopes of finding out where she stayed and getting a chance to explain himself to her. He hoped that she didn't loath him now that she knew who he was. He watched Tyler walk with her into one of the smaller cabin's near the lake side of the campgrounds. He sat, watching and waiting, as he saw Tyler appear at each of the cabin's windows checking the locks on them. He found that he was actually appreciated of Tyler's concern and protectiveness of her, even though he knew that he was the one that she was supposedly being protected from at the moment.

A few minutes later, when Tyler exited the cabin he made a beeline back towards the trail muttering obscenities beneath his breath. Romeo was sure that he heard his name a few times between all of the explicatives. He suddenly realized that Tyler was headed straight towards where he was hiding, though he didn't appear to be aware of Romeo's presence. Yet. He needed to get out of there quickly so that he wouldn't be caught.

Romeo sprinted quietly through the forest back the way he had come, trying to stay on the trail so that he wouldn't make as much noise and attract unwanted attention to himself. Soon he heard another person approaching from the direction that he was headed and had to cut into a denser patch just off the trail. He stopped and hid while quieting his breathing. He listened to the two Capulet's while they discussed where they had checked for him and made plans of who was to check where next. When the boys took off he was able to come back out on the path and return to Juliet's cabin.

He knocked softly on the door, hoping not to scare her, but after a minute with no answer he knocked again louder. Still no answer. "Juliet?" he called. "Are you there? I swear I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you." Still no answer. He began to worry that she could be hurt inside and tried the doorknob. It was open so he went in. No one was inside but he did notice the red dress discarded on the floor, so must have changed and gone back outside. As he turned to walk back outside he saw a piece of paper taped to the insde of the door. He plucked it off and read it.

_Nora,_

_I've just stepped out for a little fresh air. I haven't been kidnapped so don't start worrying. Be back shortly._

_-Juliet_

Where would she go for fresh air? He wondered. He hadn't seen or heard her walk back up the trail when he had come down it before. That meant she would have headed towards the lake. He took off out the door and headed off to find the girl who had stolen his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, so it's taken me forever to update and, for those of you who've been following this story, probably not he update you were hoping for. It's a little short and does't move the story forward but I really wanted to insert the alternate POV before moving on the the next big scene.

As always, I don't own Romeo and Juliet and please review :)

* * *

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_  
_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_  
_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Juliet sat on the edge of the dock wither her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the reflection of the stars on the rippling lake water in front of her. She had begrudgingly let Tyler escort her back to her cabin, all the while listening to his rants about what a terrible person he thought Romeo was and all of the things that he had done in the past. Her cousin had double checked all of her window locks and told her to lock her door behind him when he left. As he did he kept swearing that he would find Romeo and make him wish he had never stepped foot on Capulet soil. The whole thing had seemed utterly ridiculous to Juliet and she couldn't wait till he would leave so that she could relax and think about the captivating boy who consumed her every thought. After changing into a comfortable pair of shorts and t-shirt she slunk out of the cabin door checking to make sure that no one was around to follow her. She crept down the stairs and quickly into the tree line's cover, headed towards the lake for a little fresh air and peace and quiet to mull over all of her jumbled thoughts.

Now here she sat on the old dock's edge, her hands pressed against the aged, weathered wood. The air was heavy and hot with the thick humidity. Finally able to relax, she began to let her thoughts unfurl.

If only Romeo hadn't worked at the Montague camp then it wouldn't be so complicated. Then again if he hadn't worked there then she may have never met him to begin with. Perhaps it would be easier if she hadn't come to work at Camp Capulet. But, of course, she wouldn't have ever met him if that were the case either. This train of thought wouldn't help the situation that she was in now and change the way things were so she pushed these thoughts away.

Perhaps they could just quit both of their jobs…but then her parents would be proven right. Even though she hated the thought of hearing her parents say "I told you so", that would be tolerable if it meant that she could be with Romeo. Oh, but Tyler would make sure that that would be impossible.

If only life were simple her and Romeo could just run off into the sunset and live happily ever after. She smiled, thinking of the possibility for a moment, trying to escape the harsher reality of the situation. Of course, a nagging thought in the back of her mind reminded her that she had just met him and that he had most likely forgotten all about her while she sat here pining after something that could never be. The smile immediately fell from her face and she tilted her head back searching in the stars for some sort of sign as to what she could do.

Glancing up at the sky she noticed a quick flash of a shooting star flicking across the sky and immediately, without even thinking, made a wish that Romeo would be hers. The sheer possibility of if made her feel like she could explode from the warmth of the thought. Smiling again at the thought of a future with him she lowered her feet to let them dip into the bathwater warm lake water. "Oh Romeo" she sighed. "Where could you be right now?" she said as she flicked her foot along the top of the water, causing the reflection of the night sky to shimmer across its surface. She had been just trying to release some of the confusion that had been storming around inside of her from all of her thoughts when she spoke. What she didn't expect was and answer to her question.

"Juliet, I'm right here." She was so shocked at the sound of his voice that she had to grip the dock's edges to keep herself from falling into the water below as she twisted around to look behind her. Standing on the shore, not far away, was the boy who had captured her heart from the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

"Romeo…"


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for the update taking a while. I've been trying to get this one written for a while but for some reason this was the hardest chapter to write. To me this scene is the one in the original play where it seems like common sense is thrown completely out the window. I wanted to make it seem believeable but still feel sorta epic. Hope I did it justice. Please review and let me know :)

And...I don't own Romeo or Juliet (obviously)

* * *

_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;_  
_And but thou love me, let them find me here:_  
_My life were better ended by their hate,_  
_Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._

"Oh Romeo" Juliet sprang up to her feet. She wanted nothing more than to run to and throw herself at him. The two slowly made their way towards each other never breaking eye contact. Romeo thought his face would break from smiling so much at the sound of her voice saying his name. By the time they met in the middle of the dock they had both sped up without meaning to so that they collided with each other. Romeo wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist pulling her closer and Juliet snaked her arms around Romeo's neck pulling his head down towards hers. When they kissed it was as if the world no longer existed. It was just the two of them floating through the stars and across the water. It even felt that gravity no longer had a hold on them, for how else could they feel as if they were soaring above the world. They were no longer tether to the earth, but instead to each other.

When they finally broke their kiss, still holding tight to each other with their foreheads touching, Juliet asked "What are you doing here? I meant I'm so glad you're here but everyone's looking for you and I'm sure they will do something terrible to you if they find you."

"I don't care, let them find me. I just had to see you again." Romeo answered and kissed Juliet again.

"I wanted to see you again, too." Juliet told him. "But now that I have I'm worried for your safety here."

"Don't worry about that. I've got love to cloak me and keep me safe" he joke with a smirk as he swept her off her feet and twirled her around. She giggled and quickly covered her mouth, afraid to make too much noise and draw anyone nearby who might discover Romeo's presence. As she snuggled her cheek against Romeo's neck she realized the word he had just used. He had said 'love'.

"Romeo?" Juliet said, unsure as to how to ask if he truly meant the word. She didn't want to misunderstand him and was afraid that he would think she's just a silly young girl who was reading too much into the situation. But she felt like her love for him could burst out of her so she needed to know if he truly felt the same. "You said…love?" she finished tentatively.

Romeo looked suddenly embarrassed. "Um, yeah I did say that, didn't I?" he pulled back one hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the thing is I've never felt so strongly about anyone ever before. I don't mean to scare you but..." Romeo trailed off. For a moment he seemed as if he wasn't going to finish what he was saying. He studied every feature on Juliet's face and trailed his fingers down her cheek and across her lips. "I do love you Juliet. I love you more than anyone has every loved someone else before".

"You're lying." Juliet stated. For a moment Romeo looked shocked and opened his mouth to say something but Juliet put her finger on his lips to stop him. "You're lying because I love you more" she said no longer able to hide her smile.

"Oh Juliet" Romeo said just before his lips crashed back down on hers. There was no concept of time, only their lips moving against each other and their hands pulling each other ever closer. It was as if they couldn't get close enough and could get enough of each other. After an unmeasureable amount of time had passed, Romeo pulled Juliet tight against his chest with his chin resting on top of her head. Neither of them wanted the moment to end but they knew that eventually someone would come along looking for one of them.

"You really shouldn't be here. I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt if you're found." Juliet whispered.

"If I were to die this very minute, with my arms around you, I would die a happy man. No one can take that from me. Not even a bunch of misguided punks seeking their twisted idea of justice" Romeo said.

"There must be some way to make this right. I want to be with you and I don't want to have to hide it from the world. I want to scream how much I love you from the rooftops!" Juliet stated as she reached up on her tip toes as Romeo placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too" he said has he pulled her close. "If only there was some way to force their acceptance. Perhaps something that ties us together in a way that no one could argue…" he trailed off deep in thought. "Juliet I've got an idea but it's kind of crazy."

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"What if we got married? There would be no way that they could deny us being together then and then the two camps and our families would have to accept each other." Romeo rushed on in one breath. "I don't mean to scare you by this suggestion but I couldn't imagine not spending every moment for the rest of my life loving you." He waited for a response hoping that he hadn't gone too far.

For a long moment Juliet just stared at him with multiple expressions crossing her face before her face stretched into a huge grin. "I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of mine loving you either and I would LOVE to marry you Romeo!"

"Well then…" Romeo said as he backed two steps away and knelt down on one knee in front of her. "I want to do this the right way. Juliet you would make me the happiest man to ever walk the face of this earth if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked.

At this point tears of happiness were pooling in Juliet's eyes. "YES! I'm the luckiest girl in the world and I've never been as happy as I am at this moment. Yes, Romeo I'll marry you!"

At this Romeo stood up sweeping Juliet into his arms bridal style and twirled her around in a circle. When he slowed he leaned in to give her a deep, passion filled kiss while still holding her in his arms. They were so caught up in the moment that they almost didn't hear the sounds of someone approaching.

"JULIET!?"

"Oh no! It's Nora! You've got to hide" Juliet said. They could hear Nora's approach coming quickly. She would be in view in a moment and there was no place for Romeo to hide on the dock. They had to think fast. "Can you swim?" she asked him.

"Yes…" Romeo began.

"Then hold your breath" Juliet said as she grabbed ahold of Romeo and pulled them both into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, so ridiculously sorry for not updating over the holidays but, what can I say, life got hectic. So this chapter gets a little heated, just saying, they are teenagers after all. So here goes.

And... I don't own Romeo and Juliet, but you already know that.

* * *

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._  
_Good night, good night! __parting is such __sweet sorrow,_  
_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

The young couple held tight to each other as they splashed into the water. Juliet could feel Romeo's arms around as her hands let go of his shoulders and moved up his neck to stop on his jaw. They couldn't see each other in the black water but she couldn't resist the magnetic pull towards, him even now. She pulled herself towards him and pressed her lips once again against his. They kissed there still submerged in the lake, cloaked by the darkness of the night. It started out softly and grew more passionate. They were so caught up in their need for each other that they had forgotten that they needed to breathe. When they broke the surface they both found themselves gasping for air. Juliet felt lightheaded but she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or from the heady feeling of kissing her love. Probably both she figured as she gazed at him, loving the way that he looked with his hair plastered to his head dripping rivulets of water across his cheeks and lips. Those lips... she pulled closer to kiss him again when she was reminded of why they had jumped into the lake in the first place.

"JULIET!? Where in god's name are you!?" sounded Nora's voice.

Panic hit Juliet then. She had to protect him. "Hide under the dock till she's gone!" she whispered and then in a louder voice "Over here! I'm in the lake!"

Nora came into view merely three seconds later. "What in the world Juliet? Here I am worried sick about you and you decide to go for a swim by yourself in the middle of the night. You know that there could be a dangerous boy our here on the property" she scolded as she walked in fast clipped steps down the dock just as Juliet climbed up the ladder on the side of it.

"Sorry, the cabin was so stuffy and I needed to clear my head" Juliet tried to explain innocently. It wasn't really a lie. They cabin had felt stuffy and she really had come out here to try and clear here thought, but so much had happened between then and now. Everything had changed when Romeo had appeared. They had declared their love for each other and she was now an engaged woman! She hoped that the darkness hid the flush that probably stained her cheeks.

"It's okay, I was just worried for you" Nora said. Juliet glanced up at her and could see Nora softening. It was strange when she could almost see the moment when Nora would switch from the role of director to that of her friend. "So why are you swimming in your clothes?" she asked Juliet curiously.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on swimming but the water was just too tempting" Juliet said with a smirk on her face as she imagined the way the water trailed down Romeo's face.

Nora grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the dock. "Come sit with me" Nora was obviously in the mood for a little girl talk and she began asking Juliet about all kinds of things, including what she thought of the young investor that had been here earlier. Juliet tried to answer her questions and respond appropriately when prompted but she kept getting distracted by the feel of Romeo's finger tips tracing patterns down the back of her calves teasingly. Every touch brought tingles to her skin. "You seem distracted" Nora pointed out at one point.

"Sorry, like I said my head is all jumbled right now and I was trying to clear it out." Juliet floundered for an excuse.

"It's okay." Nora said as she got up and brushed off her shorts. "By the way, I'm sorry that I've been trying to push the investor on you. You obviously aren't interested in him and it's making you uncomfortable. I just don't know what to do. We are desperate for a financial backer right now and I figured that since he had shown interest in you that you might reciprocate and then he wouldn't be able to say no to our cause. I realize that my efforts have been driving us apart, though, and I'll stop if you want. Just know that you can talk to me if you ever need to, okay?"

Her words were so thoughtful and honest that Juliet felt her eyes pricking in response. She was so tempted in that moment to tell Nora everything. She wanted to share her happy news about her and Romeo but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that Nora wouldn't approve and so she swallowed the lump in her throat and simply nodded.

"Take your time, I'll see you back at the cabin in a little bit" Nora said before she turned and walked away.

After a minute of Nora being gone Romeo swam out from under the dock and treaded there in in front of her, gazing up at her from below. She was, again, transfixed by his gaze. He was so amazing to behold and she couldn't believe that he was hers. She was still plagued by her desire to tell Nora everything but it was pushed to the back of her mind as she stared at Romeo. He was like a narcotic to her, nothing else mattered when he was there and she couldn't get enough of him. He eclipsed everything else in her world. A slow smirk spread across his face as he swam closer and wrapped his fingers around her ankles while she regarded him. "Hold your breath" he said mimicking what she had said before when she had pushed him in the water. He pulled in one quick jerk on her ankles and she splashed down into the lake with him once again. Before she even had a chance to resurface she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her up against him. She came to the surface with a huge smile on her face and blinked the water out of her eyes. They hovered there grinning at each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly their smiles were replaced with longing stares and they drew together again, this time more passionately. Romeo pressed forward against Juliet so that she was supported between him and the dock. He used one hand to hold them up as the other began to explore along Juliet's side down to her hip. In turn Juliet wrapped her legs around Romeo's waist trying to pull herself closer as her hands splayed across his chest. They were both ravenous trying to get as close as possible to each other as they kissed hungrily. It was Romeo that pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily, repeating her name. "Juliet. Juliet, wait. We need to slow down." The sudden stop left her reeling as she focused on his face again. "I love you so much Juliet that I have to do right by you. We need to wait until we are married to go any farther" he said while trying to compose himself.

Juliet found the gesture so incredibly sweet, but she was still so overcome by then sensations still coursing through her. "Then we must marry tomorrow" she said "because I can't stand to not be with you any longer".

His eyes sparkled "I'll make the arrangements in the morning and let you know where we should meet. It will be the happiest day of my life!" He said pressing his forehead against hers.

"And mine" she tilted her chin up to give him a chaste kiss. They dared not stir themselves back into a frenzy or else this time they might not be able to stop. "I supposed it's time to go in but I don't want to leave. I could stay here with you all night, never tiring."

"But then we would be shriveled up like prunes" he teased, grabbing her hand and pulling her fingertips to his lips kissing each one of them gently.

"You would certainly be the most dashing looking prune I've ever seen" she teased back as they began to swim to the ladder to climb out.

"And you the most beautiful. If prunes looked like you I would eat prunes at every meal" he joked back as she climbed up the ladder in front of him. She could tell by the insinuation in his voice that he was admiring the view. She stepped onto the dock and then turned and looked down at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm engaged woman now and shouldn't be talked to so crudely sir" she said in a haughty voice wagging her finger at him but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

He pulled himself quickly up the ladder and looked down at her "Your fiancé is certainly the luckiest man in the world" he said, suddenly serious, and he pulled her to him for another kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The atmosphere began to grown in intensity again and once again they struggled to pull themselves away from each other before it could escalate any further. "I really must go in now. I can't take this much longer or I might explode" she said honestly.

"I agree. I will let you know as soon as possible when and where she will meet. Until then I shall be thinking of you every second" said Romeo.

"And I shall wait eagerly for your word" she said back. I will see you again in my dreams tonight, my Romeo" she said standing on her toes for another kiss that she couldn't get enough of.

"I think that I would be content to stand here saying goodnight to you until the sunrises and its tomorrow" Romeo whispered against Juliet's lips. "Now go, or we shall never leave" he said pulling up and away.

"Goodnight, I love you Romeo" Juliet said as she backed away.

"Goodnight, my Juliet, my true love" he said as he watched her turn and slip away into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

An update wow! Bet some of you thought I had quit! But I got some good reviews that motivated me to write some more on this story. See how great reviews can be? Alright so this is sort of a filler chapter but still it's something.

As always I don't own Romeo or Juliet. If I did that would make me really, really old.

* * *

_Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set_  
_On the fair daughter of rich Capulet:_  
_As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;_  
_And all combined, save what thou must combine_  
_By holy marriage: when and where and how_  
_We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow,_  
_I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray,_  
_That thou consent to marry us to-day._

When Juliet awoke the next morning she could have sworn that the previous night had been a dream. There was no way that her encounter with Romeo could have really happened. It would be too impossibly good to be true. She laid there in bed, eyes shut, reliving every moment playing it over and over in her head to ensure that every detail was securely locked in her memory. Her hand had unconsciously risen up to touch her lips as she remembered a kiss when the sound of Nora's voice intruded into her day dreams. "What are you so happy about this morning? You've got a huge goofy smile plastered across your face."

Embarrassed, Juliet replied "Oh it was a dream that I had last night. A wonderfully romantic dream. I was just imagining if it could possibly be real". She felt bad about lying to her friend but there was no way she could tell her the complete truth, not yet anyway. And it wasn't a complete lie. She had been daydreaming about her romantic rendezvous from the previous night.

"Sounds wonderful. Time to snap out of it though, and back to the real world. The campers will begin arriving in two hours so up, up, up and get ready for a crazy day! I'm headed to the office if you need me." Nora said over her shoulder as she hurried out the door.

"A crazy day indeed." Juliet said to the now empty cabin. She knew that in all of the chaos today that she would be able to slip out without being noticed. Everyone would be so busy with their own tasks that they wouldn't have a chance to realize that she was missing. They would all just assume that she was helping somewhere else in the camp. She felt a little guilty but she was also giddy with excitement. She was also nervous. What if Romeo hadn't meant what he had said about wanting to marry her? Or what if he had meant it at the time but changed his mind. No, she couldn't think these thoughts. Today was her big day. With that thought in her mind she jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to get herself ready.

Juliet was applying a final touch of mascara just as she heard a knock at her door. She worried that it might be another counselor sent to find her. They would question why she was dressed so nicely for a day of work if they saw her. She was trying to decide whether or not to answer when the person knocked again more loudly this time. Resigned to deal with whatever it may be she answered the door and found a young boy shuffling back and forth on his feet nervously standing there.

"Are you Ms. Juliet?" he asked.

Puzzled, she answered him. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"Here this is for you." He shoved an envelope into her hands and then turned and sprinted away.

She watched as the boy disappeared into the woods and then ducked back into the cabin to open the mystery envelope.

_Meet me at the church at the_

_end of Maple St. at 11:30 this morning._

_I can't wait to see you!_

_I love you with all of my heart_

_-R_

It was from Romeo! She glanced at the clock. It was just after 10:00 so she still had almost an hour and a half. She stuck the note in her purse and ran over to the dresser to finish her hair. When she caught sight of herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was truly the happiest person in the world. When finished she surveyed herself in the mirror to see the final product. She was so glad that she had brought along her white linen sundress now. She had paired it with some strappy wedge sandals and kept her make-up natural. Her hair was smoothed out to a perfect glossiness. Satisfied she set out through the door wondering how in the world she was going to get out of the camp without being seen and also where she was going to get a vehicle.

She kept to the obscure trails that took her the longer route to the front of the camp and was lucky not to run into anyone. They were probably trying to keep all of the kids near the main buildings until they could get everyone checked in, give them their cabin assignments, and give the tours. When she neared the front parking lot she realized that there were a few taxis dropping kids off. She slipped on her sunglasses and walked towards one of the taxi's just as it was about to pull away. When she was sure no one was looking her way as she jumped into the back of the one farthest from the main entrance. "The church on Elm Street please" she told the cab driver glancing back towards the camp. She recognized a few counselors herding kids away and speaking with parents but everyone was so caught up in their jobs that no one took notice of her leaving. Able to finally relax she started to think about what she was about to do. She wasn't sure how Romeo could pull this off. She was only 17 and was sure that there wouldn't be a pastor that would be willing to officiate. She knew that her dad would never agree to marry two young kids who had just met, especially if one of them wasn't even of age yet. But she had faith in him nonetheless so she decided that she would just see what happened when she got there.

When they arrived she saw no cars parked in the church's parking lot. Nor was there anyone waiting outside. She knew, however, that Romeo would not lead her there for nothing so she paid the cab driver and waited till the car pulled away to walk towards the church. She climbed the stairs to the front entrance and reached out for the handle to open the door just as she heard "Are you going to try and break into this church?" She couldn't help but immediately recognize the velvety voice and the teasing tone. She turned smiling and ran straight into the arms of her true love.

"Why is it we always meet this way?" she asked just before he bent down to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion, encompassing how much that had missed each in the hours that they had been apart.

"I didn't want to stop you before you made it up the stairs. I was too busy watching how beautiful you are" he ansered breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

Smiling she asked "So where is the pastor that is going to marry us?"

"Oh, I didn't get a pastor. But I do know a guy who lives nearby and he has his officiant's license so he agreed to do it for me as a favor."

He said still staring at her, obviously appreciating the effort that she had put into her appearance. This was the first time he had seen her not either smothered in ridiculous make up or dripping with water like a drowned rat. It took him a moment to actually register the confused look on her face. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go through with it?"

"Oh no, I do?" She exclaimed not wanting him to get the wrong idea. It's just that you said to meet at a church and my father is a pastor so I figured that that was the only option.

"Oh I chose to meet here because it's neutral ground and I knew nobody would be around. Plus I wasn't sure how you were going to find a ride here. The taxi was actually a great idea. No one to try and talk us out of this." He explained smiling again now that she hadn't decided to call it off. He didn't want her to feel pressured into a situation that she wasn't comfortable, though, so he offered "I'll understand if you want to wait and have a real wedding, I'd wait for you forever for you." He finished that last part all of the joking gone from his voice as he reached out to place a piece of her hair behind her ear. She could see in his eyes that he meant it. In that moment she knew that she truly did want to marry him right now. Today, not in months after her birthday had finally passed.

"No, I don't care who officiates, I don't care where we are, or who is here. All I know is that I love you and want nothing more than to marry you today." She stated, reaching up and placing her hands on both sides of his face and leaning towards him to receive another kiss. This time sweet and understanding, full of love. She then asked, jokingly "So where is this guy so we can do this thing?"

He laughed at that. "Come on. Let's go, just down this way." He drew her down the steps and towards the cemetery. "Sorry, this is the back way. We just cut through here to get to the trail that leads behind his neighborhood.

"It's fine, I'm used to being around cemeteries." She said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"That's right, you said your father is a pastor so you've probably spent a lot of time around churches playing outside, and therefore near graveyards, as a kid." She nodded at this to which he responded "Wow, I'm in trouble, you're probably going to be the death of me. " He said with a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok prepare yourself, things are going to get a little rough now. This is a tragedy after all, so hold on to your pants!

And...I'm not old enough to actually own the rights to Romeo and Juliet, I case you didn't know :)

* * *

_Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries_  
_That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw._

Romeo stood, leaning against his car, at the gas pump daydreaming of the way Juliet had looked as they had made their vows only an hour before. They had reluctantly parted ways after deciding that it might be best if they broke the news separately to their friends. They had made plans to meet back up that evening after what promised to be a long afternoon of searching out their closest friends and offering long explanations. The gas meter clicked to a stop and Romeo replaced the gas cap and made his way into the store. After paying and speaking with the old man who owned the gas station he had learned that Ben and Mark and stopped by only fifteen minutes ago and had been talking about going up to Verona Ridge. The ridge was actually a high sheer cliff that was a favorite spot of theirs, as it was only a short hike and offered a great look over the surrounding tree tops that had somehow managed to stay off the tourist radar so far and therefore had some degree of privacy. Romeo hopped back in his car and headed up the mountain towards the turn off while trying to strategize the best way to break the happy news to his friends.

* * *

Ben and Mark had gone up, along with two other Camp Montague counselors, to Verona Ridge to unwind after a long morning of shuffling the new campers to their correct cabins, assuring parents that their children would be fine, and basically trying to organize the mass chaos that was the typical first day of camp. It was time to relax with a few beers and just enjoy a couple minutes of peace with friends. Ben had tried to find Romeo to invite him along with him but it, strangely, seemed like no one had seen him all day. They had just settled down and cracked open the first beers when they heard voices coming closer through the woods that concealed the trail up. Not many people knew about this spot so Ben hoped that it was Romeo coming to meet up with them, but when the first person burst into the clearing he immediately knew that it was trouble coming to find them instead.

"Where is that scum, Romeo?!" shouted Tyler. "I know you are his cousin and that you are all usually together. Where is he?! I owe him a beating!" Tyler's face was red and his fingers were curled into fists, ready for a fight.

Mark immediately assumed the position of peacemaker and jumped up. "Hey Tyler, what's going on? Romeo is not with us, but what's has he done to make you so mad? Surely, there must be some kind of misunderstanding..."

"That scum crashed out party, trespassed on our property, and assaulted my cousin! Where is he so that I can teach him a lesson?!"

At this moment Romeo broke through the clearing. No one had heard him coming because they had all been too focused on the situation in front of them but he had heard their shouting, as he approached, and had run to see what was going on. When he spotted Tyler he knew that this would be a more complicated situation than he had expected. He was supposed to tell his friends while Juliet was going to tell Tyler about their marriage but now he figured this information might be just what he would need to diffuse the argument in front of him. He and Tyler had a very sour past with each other but they were now family, even if Tyler didn't know it yet. It would be tricky but he was confident it would be okay.

"My good friends" Romeo started. "I have come here to tell you of some great news." But Tyler could only see red and lunged towards Romeo. A knife suddenly appeared in his hand that no one had noticed before now and he swung it in the air towards Romeo but Mark grabbed him from behind trying to pull him away. Romeo stepped forwards to try and calm the situation down but the closer he got the more enraged Tyler seemed to become and almost got away from Mark, causing Mark to readjust his grip on Tyler. As two scuffled they both tripped and fell backwards onto the ground together. Marks grip on Tyler released and suddenly realizing that he was free Tyler jumped up and scanned the ground to grab his knife. But when he found it he froze along with everyone else. The knife was buried in Mark's chest.

Romeo ran over to his friend ignoring Tyler and tried to get him to look at him but Mark's eyes seemed to be looking past them all towards the sky. "Mark hold on buddy, we're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be fine man. I'm so sorry, but you're going to be okay." Romeo told him but it was obvious to everyone that the puddle of blood was expanding far too quickly around them. Mark's face was already paling considerably.

Mark's eyes focused for a moment on Romeo's face and then flicked towards Tyler who was still standing over him. "Look what you've done to me! All of you're stupid fighting, for what? Now I'm dying because of your quarrel. To hell with all of you!" Mark rasped out just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he went still.

Then there was silence. The breeze ruffling the tree tops below them was the only sound that anyone could hear but it seemed to Romeo that it grew louder and louder, rumbling like thunder in the silence that followed his best friend's death. Romeo didn't know what to think. It had all happened so fast. Surely, only moments before had been the happiest moment of his life and now his heart was getting ready to break from this loss. So fast, so pointless, what had just happened? These thoughts tumbled through his head as he tried to wrap his mind around it. Then a voice broke through the silence like nails on a chalkboard.

"I didn't mean to." This came from Tyler who was backing away from the bloody scene. "I was looking for you, not him. I didn't mean to kill him."

At this moment something snapped inside of Romeo. All of the pain that his was feeling was caused by one person. His best friend was now lying still and cold on the ground because of one person. Without any more thought Romeo jumped up and grabbed Tyler by his collar and pushed him backwards towards the cliffs edge. He watched as Tyler's feet left the ground and his arms pinwheeled in the air trying to grab and anything that would stop his fall. He saw the features on Tyler's face as he realized that this would be his last moment and the two newly made cousins locked eyes for what would be the final time as Tyler fell to his death.

* * *

_Ok breathe people. I would hope that anyone who is reading this would have to know that all of this was coming but it was a little rough was't it? I did warn you though that I would be sticking to the plot, so it had to be done. Poor Mark and Tyler were doomed from the start..._


End file.
